Kuroko si Pawang Singa
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Kuroko menerima permohonan Momoi kala ia selesai dengan pelajarannya. Ia pun berangkat ke Kebun Binatang, di mana Momoi berada. Tunggu, kebun binatang itu normal 'kan? Kan? Apakah tidak ada hewan yang berlagak aneh? Atau hewan yang punya orientasi seksual yang menyimpang ke manusia dan juga berkelamin cowok? Atau burung yang suka sarkas? [Animal!Kiseki, endgame AkaKuro]


TENG TENG.

Bel pelajaran terakhir yang bergema di SMA Seirin akhirnya berdentang juga. Sejumput warna biru cerah muncul entah dari mana, menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang yang nyaris tak terdeteksi. Ia rupanya sudah bangun dari 'tidur sambil mencuri waktu belajar'nya, dan meraba-raba sesuatu di dalam kolong meja belajar di kelasnya.

Srek srek.

_Ah, ketemu_.

Anak SMA yang bergender cowok itu menarik tangan kanannya yang ternyata berhasil mengambil sebuah HP bercorak biru muda. Ia lalu membuka layarnya, dan di situ ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang. Tersenyum standar, ia justru menekan tombol hijau, dan memencet nomor si pengirim tadi itu dengan gesit.

Ctek ctek ctek.

KLIK.

Ring ring ring.

"Halo...? Ah, Momoi-san. Pulang sekolah ke kebun binatang untuk tugas lingkungan hidupmu? Ya, baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." ujar anak cowok yang berkulit super pucat ini menggangguk tanpa ekspresi. Selagi mengobrol dengan 'Momoi-san' itu, ia lantas berdiri dan membereskan buku-bukunya; mengacuhkan tiga temannya yang mengajaknya belajar bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Kuroko si Pawang Singa**

© Himomo Senohara /

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, animal!Kiseki, pawang!Kuroko, _endgame_-nya AkaKuro (ufu, saya tak pernah menyerah dengan pairing seindah ini LOL), typo dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (**Himomo**) : Aiya, selamat pagi / siang / sore / malam minna! Saya **Himomo**, yang akan menjadi semacam narator dan pembawa pesan untuk Readers selagi Mun sedang bergelut dengan OSN. Mari kita doakan untuk Mun-san, dan selamat membaca!

_A/N _(**Hiai**) : Terima kasih atas koreksinya! Aku berterima kasih kepada Readers sekalian! /bows/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kebun binatang yang dekat SMA Seirin dan SMA Touou ]**

Kini anak itu berada persis di depan seorang gadis berdada subur, lalu gadis itu mulai memeluknya dan menciuminya, hingga bibir pinkishnya mulai nakal mencoba mencuri ciuman dari bibir anak itu.

Oke, ralat, salah _setting_ sepertinya. Remaja cowok itu masih bermuka datar meski ia digandeng tangannya oleh si gadis berambut merah muda yang oh-super-cantik-dan-subur. Siapa tidak menyangka, anak berseragam SMA Seirin itu ketiban duren nomplok, bisa jalan-coret-ng_date_ berdua bersama gadis yang bentuk tubuhnya aduhai _totemo sugoii_ itu. Tidak heran banyak cowok dewasa yang menaruh iri dengan anak cowok itu.

Gadis itu dengan antusias menggandeng-coret-menarik tangan anak cowok itu, "Tetsu-kuuun~ sini, Momoi ada perlu sedikit sih."

"_Hai_. Apakah itu, Momoi-san?" tanya Tetsuya—nama kecil anak cowok itu—masih bermuka tembok.

Gadis itu masih acuh dengan pertanyaan cowok yang ditaksirnya; ia masih menarik tangan Kuroko dengan tidak berdosanya. Setelah diseret-seret dari sekolah ke kebun binatang itu selama beberapa menit dan berakhir Tetsuya mengeluhkan sarafnya yang sepertinya mau copot, ia menyadari beberapa hal yang sedikit _unik_ dari kebun binatang yang didatangi mereka berdua itu.

Pertama, dari yang mereka berdua lewati—kebetulan saat itu jam makan hewan-hewan buas di kebun binatang itu—sebagian besar pawangnya ternyata berusia kira-kira sepantaran dengan dirinya dan Momoi.

Kedua, hewan-hewan buas itu sendiri ternyata memiliki sifat yang luar biasa anehnya.

Di kandang harimau berbulu hitam alias _panther_, mereka menyaksikan ada seorang pawang _panther _itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu teman Momoi. Pawang itu berambut cokelat, sering sekali bergemetar ketakutan, dan suka membungkuk ke siapa saja yang disenggolnya secara tidak sengaja dengan sangat berlebihan. Percaya atau tidak, **Sakurai Ryou** itulah sang pawang untuk si _panther_ aneh itu.

"U-Um... A-Aomine-kun... To-Tolong makan..." gumam si pawang itu gemetar ketakutan.

GROOOAAAR!

Si _panther_ itu mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di atas lumpur; pertanda ia tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan si pawang itu. Masih dengan sangat pengecutnya, Sakurai meletakkan sepuluh kilo daging segar di dekat si _panther_ itu.

GROAAAAR!

"KYAAAA!" jerit Sakurai panik.

Kuroko sempat berpikir untuk menolong Sakurai yang _sepertinya_ mau dimakan oleh si _panther_ itu. Wajar 'kan, dia itu buas?

Tapi, ternyata si _panther_ itu justru menangkap Sakurai yang nyaris terpeleset ketika mau memberinya makan. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lidah hewan itu menjilat habis semua sisi wajah Sakurai, ekornya mengikat kedua kaki sang pawang itu dan mengajaknya berguling-guling ria, melupakan sang makanan yang meronta-ronta untuk kabur dari sergapan si _panther_ itu nantinya.

Kuroko ganti berpikir bahwa Sakurai dianugerahi feromon khusus yang bisa menarik perhatian hewan buas itu.

"Manis kan? Waktu pertama kalinya bertemu, Sakurai sudah dilirik oleh si _panther_ itu lho, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi menjelaskannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan sangat polos.

Sekarang Kuroko mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak; sepertinya si _panther_ itu mulai memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual ke manusia. Terlebih lagi, setelah membaca profil singkat si _panther_ itu, hewan tersebut ternyata berasal dari Afrika Tengah dan berjenis kelamin jantan. Bayangkan, si pawang yang malang—alias Sakurai—dipairing dengan si _panther_ seperti hewan yang itu.

"Oh ya, nama _panther_ itu Aomine, lho!" tambahnya antusias.

_Aomine dan Sakurai pun jadi._

**-xXx-**

Setelah puas mengontaminasi pikiran sucinya Kuroko dengan pemikiran yang di luar akal alien sekalipun, Momoi dengan kejamnya (atau licik?) membawa sang pacar _onesided_-nya ke kandang rubah yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari kandang _panther_ itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kuroko menemukan bahwa rubah yang satu itu rasanya terlalu gaul bagi hewan buas jaman sekarang.

Pertama, di telinga kiri rubah itu bahkan ada sebuah _piercing_ yang khas, tidak seperti gerombolan spesies rubah yang lain. Kuroko sempat mendiagnosis bahwa hewan itu mungkin saja sedang sakit atau dalam percobaan untuk sesuatu. Pokoknya tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya 'percobaan', 'sampel', 'laboratorium' dan sejenisnya.

"Rubah yang ini unik, entah kenapa kesambar atau apa, rubah yang itu jinak banget! _Piercing _itu dipakainya ketika ia menemukan benda metal itu di salah satu sudut kandang ini, yang ternyata milik pawang sebelumnya yang kabarnya masuk RSJ terdekat karena stress berlebihan. Sejak saat itu, rubah ini sangat terkenal sebagai 'Kisecchi', begitu." jelas Momoi riang.

Diagnosis itu sekarang sudah dipatahkan dengan indahnya oleh penjelasan tidak berguna dan tidak valid (?) milik Momoi itu.

_Itu rubah beneran atau rubah jadi-jadian tuh?_

Kuroko lalu menggangguk tanpa ekspresi dan mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Maaf kalau ini terkesan tidak sopan, Momoi-san... Namun menurut saya rubah itu pasti rubah jadi-jadian. Rasanya tidak mungkin hewan itu tertarik dengan benda metal begituan."

"Hahaha, kamu benar. Nah, itu pawangnya. Namanya Kasamatsu! Berarti sebentar lagi..." Momoi menjelaskan si pawang yang baru saja masuk membawakan makanan untuk hewan buas yang satu itu.

"~~~~~SSU!" lolong serigala itu ceria.

_Itu rubah benar-benar sungguhan? Kok suara lolongannya aneh sekali..._ Kini cowok itu tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menyindir hewan itu.

"Suara lolongannya aneh sekali." komentar Kuroko ilfil.

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu! Makanya ia menjadi bintang idola di sini! Ia juga katanya sangat jinak pada hampir kepada siapapun!" jelas Momoi masih menatap si rubah itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Dari semua penjelasan itu, Kuroko sampai kepada satu kesimpulan.

_Rubah itu benar-benar rubah jadi-jadian._

Kasamatsu Yukio, sang pawang rubah itu, menatap sinis hewan buas itu. Rubah itu awalnya duduk dengan wajah masam, lebih tepatnya membuang muka. Namun begitu disodori makanannya, ia segera saja maju melingkar-lingkarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kaki si pawang itu, namun... Si pawang itu justru menendang-nendang bokong si rubah itu, "Makan! Jangan kemana-mana aja gitu! Jangan mengundang rasa penasaran orang-orang di sekitarnya—."

"~~~~SSU!"

Rupanya si rubah itu tidak mau kalah. Ia langsung melolong sebentar, dan segera naik ke dada Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu hampir saja roboh jika saja tidak sigap menghadapi sikap spontan hewan tersebut. Merasa kalau dirinya ditontoni oleh semua pengunjung, Kasamatsu akhirnya menyerah. Ia lantas menggendong si rubah manja itu dan mengelus-elus ekornya dengan tsunderenya.

"~~~~ssuuuuu~~~!" lolong rubah itu girang.

Rubah itu tanpa peringatan, langsung menjilat-jilat pipi kanan dan kiri sang pawang tersebut. Akibat dari tindakan abnormal rubah itu, Kasamatsu memekik panik dan bersemu merah dengan suksesnya. Kedua tangan si rubah itu mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Kasamatsu, sehingga ia takkan bisa kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan janggal itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menatapnya datar dan sedikit perasaan ilfilnya, "... Kasihan si pawangnya."

**-xXx-**

Gantian Kuroko yang meminta Momoi agar dirinya yang memilih kandang yang akan dikunjunginya.

Bukan karena tidak suka dibimbing oleh gadis super _perfect_ seperti Momoi—Kuroko bahkan tidak tertarik dengan Momoi—namun lebih ke perasaan ilfil setelah menyaksikan dua ekor hewan buas aneh yang dengan luar biasanya menaklukkan gengsi dan rasa takut yang menghinggapi para pawangnya tanpa melukainya. Mungkin ini adalah pemandangan terlangka di seluruh dunia sepanjang sejarah.

Oke, setelah kasak-kusuk dengan perdebatan klise khas sepasang kekasih yang sedang di ambang hubungan, mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak ke kandang burung parrot. Diam-diam cowok berambut biru cerah ini berdoa agar hewan yang akan dikunjunginya masih dalam taraf normal—tidak seperti dua ekor binatang buas tadi yang aneh sekali itu.

"Mau ke mana, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Mau ke bagian burung, siapa tahu di sana ada burung cantik." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Oh! Kurekomendasikan kamu ke kandang burung parrot!"

_Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi._

Momoi dengan antusiasmenya yang sudah melampaui level orang sakit skizofrenia, lantas menyeret sang idolanya menuju kandang burung parrot itu. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, Kuroko bisa merasakan firasat buruk bahwa otak polos dan masih putih ala H*NGS itu bakal dinodai lebih parah lagi dengan hewan-yang-oh-aneh-sekali-itu.

Di sana, banyak anak-anak dengan antusiasme yang sama gilanya dengan Momoi, berkumpul di depan burung parrot berwarna hijau yang kelihatannya asyik berbawel ria. Beruntung Momoi dan Kuroko sudah sampai ke sana terlebih dahulu, sehingga tidak akan mengganggu pengunjung lain menontoni burung yang super unik tersebut.

Di kandang itu, seorang pawang yang Momoi sebutkan sebagai Kazunari Takao, menjelaskan burung itu dengan ceria, "Nah, anak-anak! Mari kita berkenalan dengan burung parrot ini! Burung ini diimpor dari negara Asia Tenggara, dan dikenal dengan keunikannya yang spesial; ia bisa berbicara walau hanya sebatas menirukan saja!"

_Memangnya burung itu burung beo ya?Bisa berbicara, begitu?_

"Nah, _say_, Shi-n-cha-n~!" ujar Takao dengan mesumnya ke burung itu.

"Nah, _say_, Ba-ka-o." tiru burung itu dengan tsunderenya.

_Ya ampun, dibalas dengan perkataan begituan. Sakit, pak!_

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba semua anak-anaknya tertawa tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Si pawang itu tiba-tiba bermuka masam. Sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, ia menyindir burung itu, "Apa Shin-chan sekarang lagi terkontaminasi candaan tidak jelasnya Miyaji-kun itu? Pang-gil a-ku Ta-ka-o!"

Burung berbulu hijau itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sambil menirukan perkataannya, "Pang-gil a-ku Ba-ka-o!"

CTIK.

Memajukan bibirnya dengan manja, Takao bersikeras dengan ngeyel, "Ta-ka-o!"

"Ba-ka-o."

"Ta-ka-o."

"Ba-ka-o."

Menghela napas pertanda kalah perdebatan bodohnya dengan seekor burung itu, ia lalu berbalik ke pengunjung sambil tertawa miris, "Sepertinya burung ini lagi PMS ya? Hahahaha! Jangan khawatir, burung parrot inilah yang paling unik di sini! Rasanya nggak mungkin kan, burung ini kena penyakit PMS begituan—."

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Semua anak berjengit ngeri, termasuk Kuroko dan Momoi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Si burung itu justru mematuk dengan pelan kepala Takao yang tahu-tahu ternyata tercium bau kutu yang menempel pada kulitnya. Takao segera berjengit panik, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia justru berganti sikap—ia menjadi sangat terangsang oleh patukan burung parrot yang tidak kalah aneh tersebut. Ia lantas duduk bersama anak-anak itu dengan wajah sumringah yang kelewatan batas, menebar feromon cintanya yang sangat tidak normal.

_Kalau seperti ini kejadiannya, setiap hari dia bisa menjadi womanizer_, batin Kuroko bertambah ilfil.

"Nee, Momoi-san... Yuk, ganti kandang..." bujuk Kuroko memelas.

"Ng? Okeeee~~!"

Sekarang mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bergerilya sebelum isi imajinasi polos dan penuh _straight_-nya terkontaminasi lebih jauh dengan virus dan limbah yang bernama 'yaoi'. Sekarang harapan Kuroko sebagai laki-laki yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai pria yang siap meminang wanita antah-berantah, kian menipis seiring memutarnya mereka di dalam kebun binatang terlaknat itu.

**-xXx-**

"Sekarang mau ke kandang hewan apa?" tanya Momoi masih ngos-ngosan.

Gantian mereka berdua yang bingung. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja pulang duluan, namun... Melihat bling-blingnya sang teman, Kuroko tak bisa menolak lagi. Harusnya setiap wanita itu dilayani dengan baik, bukan? Kalau tidak, bisa berujung dilempari _higheels_ sampai bocor kepalanya.

Setelah menengok-nengok papan petunjuk jalan yang tersedia di alun-alun kebun binatang yang unik dan tidak normal tersebut, mereka menemukan adanya papan petunjuk yang mengarahkan mereka ke kandang beberapa spesies beruang. Kuroko yang melihatnya, menunjuk arah jalan tersebut, "Nee, mau tidak, melihat-lihat beruang di sana? Saya mau melihat beruang kutub, beruang gurun dan panda."

PLOK!

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun~!"

Sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko, Momoi menyeret-coret-menarik tangan Kuroko menuju kumpulan kandang spesies beruang tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, sambil melihat-lihat semua jenis beruang di sana, Kuroko mengira adegan tidak normal dan kentara unsur yaoi tersebut benar-benar pupus. Pasalnya, di sana beruang-beruangnya kelihatan normal, masih ada aura kebuasan yang benar-benar masuk akal dan normal. Pawangnya juga cowok dewasa yang normal, bertubuh kekar dan sebagainya, berbeda dengan pawang-pawang sebelumnya.

Kuroko menikmati beruang-beruang tersebut dari balik kaca, "Beruangnya lucu ya!"

"Ya—eh di sana...!" bisik Momoi terperanjat kaget.

Telunjuk kanan Momoi menunjuk ke sisi kandang yang jauh, di mana ada seekor beruang kutub putih. Hewan itu duduk menghadap para pengunjung, dan kelihatan sekali sedang memakan... Cokelat semua edisi dan semua merek. Ada dua tumpukan raksasa seukuran beruang tersebut, semuanya adalah cokelat dan manisan seperti halnya yang biasa dijual kepada anak-anak.

"Nggg... Mata aku yang salah atau dianya...?" tanya Momoi tidak yakin.

Kuroko lalu mengucek matanya, dan memastikannya, "Sepertinya kita tidak salah lihat. Beruang itu _memakan_ cokelat, tidak salah lagi. Pantas saja mulut besarnya belepotan sama warna cokelat, kusangka warna lumpur, barangkali ada daging di sekitarnya."

"Di sini nggak ada lumpur tuh, Tetsu-kun!" bantah Momoi syok.

"Ng? Ada papan penjelasan di sebelahmu, Momoi-san." Kuroko dengan tenang mengingatkan Momoi.

"Oh ya? Ah, ini dia! Sebentar kubacakan!"

Momoi lalu berganti fokus ke papan itu, dan membacakannya sebagai berikut:

**Beruang Kutub. **

**Beruang ini tinggal di suhu dingin di utara Bumi, semisal di utara Russia, Kanada, Antartika. Beruang ini merupakan beruang ke 2 yang lahir dan besar di Kebun Binatang Shihoutsu ini. Hingga penjelasan ini diturunkan, beruang ini berusia sekitar 10 tahun, usia yang cukup tua untuk ukuran beruang. Beruang ini dikenal sebagai 'Mukkun', karena matanya yang berwarna khas **_**amethyst**_**, dan juga dikenal karena habitatnya yang unik; memakan segala macam manisan. Setiap harinya ia memakan sekitar lima belas kilogram manisan.**

**Hingga sekarang, beruang ini hanya memiliki satu pawang; Himuro Tatsuya. **

_Sepertinya ada yang salah ya_, batin Momoi tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya beruang aneh itu memang Mukkun." ujar Momoi menelan ludah.

"Jadi dia benar-benar memakan semua manisannya?" tanya Kuroko dengan matanya terpancang pada beruang aneh itu.

Momoi menggangguk tidak percaya, "Iya. Di situ ditulis kalau beruang itu memakan sekitar lima belas kilogram manisan, dan hanya punya satu pawang, yakni Himuro Tatsuya. Eh, Himuro kan, teman kita di Yosen?"

Sekarang gantian Kuroko yang membatu. Mendengarkan penjelasan Momoi saja sudah seperti mendengarkan terompet sangkakala yang tertiup dengan dahsyatnya, tidak hanya mematikan, namun juga terasa sangat _creepy_. Mau bagaimana pun, seekor beruang kutub teganya memakan semua manisan tanpa pandang bulu? Percaya deh, Kebun Binatang ini pasti tidak menjual manisan, karena semua manisannya dengan 'sukarela' (baca : prihatinnya) dijadikan donasi untuk beruang ajaib itu.

Dengan putus asanya, cowok tersebut berkata dengan pasrah, "Pulang yuk..."

**-xXx-**

Sekarang sudah menjelang malam.

Namun bagi Momoi Satsuki, semuanya masih belum memuaskan.

Nahasnya, hari itu menjadi hari buruk bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah melalui perang dan penggugatan hukum pidana (?) dengan mengatasnamakan harga diri sebagai makhluk yang masih waras dan memiliki nilai dan norma kehidupan sebagai manusia yang spesial, akhirnya Kuroko lagi-lagi mengalah kepada Momoi sekali lagi. Dan sampailah ia, dengan gontainya di balik wajah khas Tembok Besar Cina—saking tanpa ekspresinya—di depan kandang singa bareng si pelaku penggugatan tersebut.

"_Janji nih, Tetsu-kun! Ini yang terakhir! Pleaaassseee?"_

Takluk deh, dia kepada wanita peny—ups, maksudku manajer klub basket SMA Touou itu.

Mata biru cerah Kuroko ganti menatap hampa seekor singa yang masih mondar-mandir menakuti para pengunjungnya dengan suara aumannya yang keras. Bahkan di jam beginian, pawangnya belum kunjung datang—mungkin ketakutan dengan keganasan singa itu. Wajar dong, singa itu _the most dangerous animal ever_, soalnya dapat julukan 'King of Forest', ya kan? Tidak kalah dong, sama si harimau dan _panther_ itu.

Menguap pelan, Kuroko mengucek-kucek matanya dengan malas, "Sudahan?"

"Belum! Katanya singa ini dikenal lahir dengan matanya yang heterokromik. Satunya merah satunya kuning!" jelas Momoi masih bergeming.

_Aaahhh, paling juga dipairing sama pawangnya, kali._

GROOOAAARRRR!

Tiba-tiba semua pengunjung kandang singa itu dikejutkan dengan suara auman singa yang berisik itu. Momoi dan Kuroko menyaksikan bahwa singa itu rupanya sedang berhadapan dengan pawangnya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nijimura Shuuzo, senpai-nya Momoi dan Kuroko. Pawang itu dengan malas melempari bahan makanannya ke depan hidung singa itu.

GROAAAAAAARRR!

Singa itu masih dengan galaknya mencakari Nijimura. Bukannya takut, Nijimura makin kesal dengan singa itu.

"Nijimura-senpai!" pekik Kuroko dan Momoi syok.

"Ah? Kuroko... Momoi!" pekik Nijimura kaget.

GROOOOAAAARRR!

Singa itu tiba-tiba mencakari muka Nijimura—beruntung sekali ia bisa mengelak dari amukan singa tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di situ, Nijimura-senpai? !" gertak Momoi ngeri.

Kuroko yang panik melihat luka di tangan kanan Nijimura, langsung bergegas pergi ke pintu masuk kandang itu. Momoi yang panik karena mendapati Kuroko menghilang, langsung celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya karena ia tak dapat merasakan 'Kuroko Tetsuya _sense_'-nya sekarang. _Kemana itu Tetsu-kun? ! Jangan bilang..._

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kandang itu dibuka oleh anak berambut biru cerah itu. Nijimura yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik kelasnya seandainya ia sampai bertemu dengan singa yang tak dapat dikontrolnya itu, langsung membentakinya dengan marah, "KUROKO! CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG JUGA! SINGA INI SUSAH DIKONTROL—."

GROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

Ekor singa itu segera mencambuk punggung Nijimura dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, membuat pemuda itu terkulai lemah tak berdaya menghadapi kearoganan binatang buas itu. Kuroko yang melihat Nijimura yang masih tertekuk dengan lemahnya di belakang singa itu, ganti menatap dalam-dalam mata heterokromik singa tersebut.

Semua pengunjung kandang itu segera berkumpul, bergosip akan keberadaan anak yang berambut biru muda itu.

Setelah lama bertukar pandangan, singa itu lantas bergerak menuju dirinya. Kuroko mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Bukan karena takut—tetapi takjub melihat mata heterokromiknya yang baginya terasa sangat indah dan disayangkan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Ia merasakan bahwa itu adalah kesempatan langka sekaligus mungkin _terakhir_nya melihat mata yang sedemikian menggodanya tersebut.

Menghirup oksigen dua kali lipat dari biasanya, Kuroko lalu perlahan bersimpuh di depan singa itu, sehingga tingginya sekarang sejajar dengan tinggi singa tersebut.

Momoi mengigit jari dan menutup kedua matanya, takut kalau peristiwa berdarah itu bakal terjadi—.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Tidak ada teriakan.

Ragu akan apa yang _sebenarnya_ telah terjadi, ia lalu membukakan kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Dan betapa syoknya gadis tersebut.

Ia menemukan bahwa singa itu justru duduk dengan manis di depan Kuroko, pandangan ganas singa itu berubah total menjadi sangat lembut; bahkan singa itu beberapa kali menjilat pipi Kuroko dengan patuh. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tak mempercayai kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya sendiri; singa itu malah melembut dengan sendirinya di depan pemuda itu!

Kuroko dengan ragu berkata dengan lirih, "... Kamu...?"

Singa itu dengan manja mengisyaratkan Kuroko agar mengelus-elus dirinya.

"... Kamu ingin aku mengelusmu?" gumam Kuroko penasaran.

Kedua tangan Kuroko lalu dieluskannya pada bulu lebat nan lembut khas beludru di sekitar kepala singa tersebut. Singa itu kelihatannya senang; pertanda ekornya dikibaskan dengan cepat dan penuh irama yang beraturan. Kuroko dapat memahami satu hal; singa itu begitu menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertamanya tersebut.

Nijimura yang melihatnya, tersenyum licik, "Kuroko, ini pertama kalinya ada singa yang mau menurut dan jinak kepada seseorang. Semua pawang singa sebelum aku ini, tewas di tangannya sendiri."

DEG.

"A-Apakah itu benar, Nijimura-senpai...?" tanya Kuroko tak percaya selagi ia masih memeluk sang singa tersebut.

"Iya."

Kuroko lalu ganti melirik si singa yang baru saja dijinakannya tersebut. Singa itu kelihatannya sangat menderita, mungkin karena ketidakcocokannya dengan sang pawang, ia bisa jadi membunuhnya. Semua hewan itu pada dasarnya hanya memiliki insting untuk membunuh; sebuah hukum alam yang semestinya sudah benar sesuai kodratnya.

Pluk!

Cowok itu seketika saja memeluk singa tersebut, dan berbisik dengan pelan selagi mengelus-elus si singa itu, "... Maaf, saya tak bisa memenuhi rasa cintamu... Tetapi... Jika semua yang dikatakan Nijimura-senpai itu benar adanya, maka kita tak punya pilihan lain selain menjinakkan singa ini agar tidak jatuh lagi korban akibat amukan sang Raja ini..."

GROOOAAARR!

Kali ini sang singa beraum dengan cukup keras; namun lebih ke sebuah penegasan akan sesuatu.

Nijimura yang mendengar auman itu, menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tak percaya. Kepada sang adik kelasnya ia menjelaskan dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya, "Suara auman ini... Dari nada dan cara ia mengaum, ia sepertinya ingin kamu tinggal di sini hingga akhir hayatnya, hanya ingin kamu yang merawatnya dengan baik. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lipat, Kuroko segera menggangguk dengan cepat, "Ya."

Sang singa lalu beraum dengan gembira, seolah-olah ikut senang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kuroko.

GROOOOAAAARRR!

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, di mana Kuroko masih mengurusi peralatan yang tersedia di kandang singa yang baru saja ia jinakkan tersebut.

Jujur saja ia sampai sekarang ini masih tak bisa mempercayai fakta aneh itu; ia sendiri bahkan bisa menjinakkan sang singa yang sudah legendaris dengan amukannya yang sanggup menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Hampir saja Nijimura dijadikan korban kesekian kalinya oleh amukan sang singa itu kalau saja ia tidak datang menolongnya. _Kenapa singa itu bisa jinak kepadaku? Tidak kepada yang lain?_

_Itu semua karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Tetsuya._

DEG!

Kuroko segera menoleh ke sekitarnya; tidak menemui siapapun di sana selain seekor singa yang perkasa itu sendiri.

_Kemarilah, Tetsuya sayang._

DEG.

Kuroko bisa merasakan suatu telepati asing yang memasuki kepalanya; ia yakin telepati yang seperti itu berasal dari satu tempat. Kandang sang singa itu sendiri! Ia dengan ragu menempatkan pelnya di salah satu sisi kandang itu, dan berjalan mendekat ke sel di mana sang singa itu berada.

Dengan ragu, Kuroko lalu berbisik dengan lirih, "Singa? Kamu yang mengirim telepati itu kepadaku?"

_Ya, Tetsuya sayang. Sini, aku butuh cintamu._

DEG.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan kunci sel, dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci tersebut. Setelah terdengar suara pintu di buka, singa itu lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih melutut di depannya. Singa itu lalu menutupkan kedua mata Kuroko dengan tangan kanan yang besar dan berat tersebut, menghalangi pandangan sang pawang baru tersebut.

_Sebentar, Tetsuya sayang._

POOOFFF!

"UHUK! UHUK!" Kuroko segera terbatuk-batuk setelah merasakan asap tipis menyelimuti jalur pernapasannya.

Mata birunya lalu dibukakannya, dan seketika melotot. Di depannya sudah bukan seekor singa lagi, namun seorang _manusia_! Tambahan lagi, wajah dan penampilannya benar-benar _sangat_ familiar bagi Kuroko. Sejumput warna merah menyala bagaikan api, mata heterokromik yang sipit dan tajam seperti singa, wajah arogannya, serta pakaian yang dikenakannya, semuanya mengingatkan Kuroko kepada satu orang.

"**A**-**Akashi-kun!**" pekiknya kaget.

"Kaget ya?" ujar pemuda berambut merah membara itu tersenyum sarkas.

Kuroko masib membeku di tempat, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Tergagap merespon kenyataan tersebut, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub, "A-Akashi-kun? Ku-Kupikir kamu dan anak Kiseki yang lain hilang ketika kuajak makan bersama di Maji Burger... Tu-Tunggu, a-apakah mereka...?"

Akashi menggangguk, "Ya, kami sebenarnya tak mau membocorkan rahasia ini kepadamu, Tetsuya. Kami semua sejak lahir sudah memiliki habitat yang seperti ini. Kami bahkan dikatakan sebagai monster, karena mampu bertransformasi menjadi hewan buas. Terlihat tidak mungkin kan?"

GRASP!

Tanpa disangka sang _Emperor_—julukan bagi Akashi—Kuroko seketika memeluknya dengan erat. Digengamnya kedua bahu Akashi dengan erat, dan Kuroko memprotes dengan suara terisak; ia rupanya menangis bahagia, "A-Akashi-kun! Sa-Saya tak menyangka Akashi-kun bisa berada di sini! Ke-Kenapa kamu—."

Sebuah telunjuk sebelah kanan mengunci bibir Kuroko.

Dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, Akashi menggeleng kepalanya, "Jangan khawatir, kami tidak apa-apa di sini. Hanya saja, bertemu denganmu sungguh merupakan kejutan tersendiri bagiku, Tetsuya. Nah... Kuminta sebuah ciuman pertama darimu."

Cup.

Bibir dingin Akashi bertemu dengan bibir Kuroko. Dan dengan lihai Akashi menubrukkan tubuh Kuroko ke lantai dan mengunci gerakan Kuroko agar tidak bisa bebas. Tangan kirinya melingkari kepalanya, dan tangan kanannya dengan nakal menyelinap masuk ke bagian bawah tubuh Kuroko. Mata biru Kuroko bisa melihat sebuah ekor terkibaskan dengan semangat di buntutnya Akashi.

"Ka-Kamu benar-benar sang singa..." gumam Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Berarti selama ini aku akan menjadi 'maid'mu, begitu?" tanya Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi.

Senyuman arogannya langsung mencuat dari bibir Akashi, dan ia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, "Lebih dari itu, Tetsuya. Kamu pernah mendengar pernyataan bahwa para pawang yang sudah senior merupakan bagian dari dunia sang hewan buas itu sendiri? Kamu tidak hanya akan menjadi pawangku, namun juga racunku. Aku takkan pernah lepas darimu, begitu juga kamu."

Deg.

Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi kedua pipi Kuroko, dan ia membuang mukanya; menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi, "... Akashi-kun licik. Berarti...?"

Mata heterokrom Akashi menyipit, dan membentuk ekspresi nakal, "Tentu saja. Pertama, aku akan memberimu ciuman selamat pagi dan selamat tidur setiap hari. Kedua, di akhir minggu ini kita akan mengadakan 'itu', seusai pertemuan dengan Kisedai yang lain. Ketiga, jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Akulah tempat kamu berpulang. Setuju?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terpajang pada bibir Kuroko, "Tentu saja, Akashi-kun."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menggilaimu, Tetsuya."

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman lain menyambut malam itu, membuat sang Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya benar-benar takluk ditangan sang _Emperor_. Dan pada malam itu juga, Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidur di badan sang singa—alias Akashi—sebagai bentuk kesetiaannya kepada sang singa yang penyendiri dan arogan tersebut. Baginya, bertemu Akashi dan mengetahui rahasianya begitu membuatnya tergoda untuk berada di sisinya; baik dalam wujud manusia maupun singanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
